1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tumbler in a cylinder lock having a core pin and a spring-loaded housing pin, which are supported in a radial bore of the cylinder housing and in a bore of the cylinder core, respectively, and which are brought into alignment by an insertable key introduced into the key channel.
2. The Prior Art
Cylinder locks having two-part tumblers are well known and have a high degree of security. However, unlocking methods have now been developed with which these cylinder locks can be opened without keys and without externally apparent damage to the locks.